


The Lovers Lily

by InfamousJynx



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousJynx/pseuds/InfamousJynx
Summary: Alt Title: Can't We Have A Normal Side Mission For Once God DammitThis is basically a SUPER self indulgent smut fic that I made for mine and a friends D&D characters because I'm horny and they're both hot. There is also TECHNICALLY consent but also they're both under the influence of the Flower™ so dubious it is!Also they're from a homebrew campaign so don't come at me.
Kudos: 7





	The Lovers Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Context: The Party consists of 4 characters  
> -Tsun: a water genasi warlock (he/him)  
> -Blaise: a fire genasi monk (she/her)  
> -Pike: a half orc gunslinger (he/him)  
> -Grib: a goblin wizard (he/him)
> 
> In this canon genasi's are a bit more elemental.(i.e. blaise is naturally VERY warm almost burning hot while tsun is cooler than normal. Plus their color schemes can change based on emotion/element! So the angerier blaise gets, the more white hot she gets and vice versa!)
> 
> Also no healers we die like men.

For many days, the party of adventurers had travelled down the main road, only stopping for rest and food. It was mid-day when Blaise’s brother, Tsun, had spotted the hints of a town on the horizon and all four party members collectively shared a sigh of relief. Blaise was thrilled to finally be able to one; sleep in an actual bed, and two; take a fucking bath. After having spent nearly a month on the road without any pit stops, she was about to go nuts. On top of this, she was constantly in close quarters with Pike. The current center of her affections and her brothers' best friend. Gods damn her and her quickly blossomed feelings for that half-orc man. 

Within two and a half hours, the party finally arrived in the small town-- exhausted, hungry, and caked in dust. Grib seemed to be fine though, considering he spent nearly the whole ride in Pikes bag rotating between sleeping and eating the dried jerky he found at the bottom of the pack. Regardless, Blaise was the first one off of her horse and striding into the nearest tavern/inn. Tsun tried to stop her, but she was already through the doors and likely about to cause trouble. Luckily for everyone though, Blaise decided to play nice… for now. All of the patrons eyed her up the moment she walked through the door. She wasn’t exactly surprised, since genasi’s of any kind, let alone fire genasi’s, weren’t exactly common in most parts of the world. Blaise made quick work of acquiring two rooms and finding out where the nearest bath house was. With perfect timing as always, the rest of her party sauntered in and joined Blaise at the bar. She quickly passed off the keys to Tsun and Pike before grabbing her pack from her brother and heading to the bath house. Blaise was positively dying to get away from everyone, even if it was just for a few minutes just to clear her head. The three guys shrugged and figured after they settled into the rooms that they’d follow her lead.

\-------

Adjusting to the small town came pretty easily to the group. Each of them tried to enjoy the small moments of peace before they would have to inevitably head out again in search of a bounty. Blaise had already managed to befriend the inns bartender, though it might have been influenced by all of the alcohol she consumed and her decent coin. Grib seemed to keep mainly to himself, while Tsun and Pike looked into the small cork board plastered on to one of the walls of the tavern. There were a few missions, if you could even call them that. Nothing in particular had caught the party’s eye, except for one. It seemed innocent enough and whoever it was seemed to be willing to offer up a decent amount of coin for it. After a bit of debate, they agreed to take up the request.

“Need help looking for Tricyrtis philtrum/The Lovers Lily. 

Can be found in forests outside of town.

Will be hard to find and requires delicate handling.

Reward: Up to 200 gold.”

None of them had ever heard of the “Lovers Lily”. If Blaise had to guess, it sounded like something that would go into a potion or like it was some mythical flower that could wake a princess from a deep slumber. Either way, it seemed worthwhile.

It didn’t take long to track down the woman who called for the assistance. The Blooming Cauldron was a small apothecary/enchantment shop that was co-owned by Gertrude Flarell and her spouse Amory Flarell. After a bit of explanation, Madame Flarell informed the group that she intended to use the Lovers Lily for a special potion she was cooking up for a local patron, as it was the key ingredient. The only issue is that due to her age and shaky hands, she cannot harvest the flower and preserve it properly without accidentally damaging it. Grib saw this as a waste of time for the whole party since this could literally be a one man job, but Pike insisted. It was no secret to the group that the large half-orc had a fascination with flowers and other forms of nature. Tsun initially wished to tag along, but Grib insisted that it should be the other two, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Blaise was confused at the suggestion, considering she isn’t the most delicate and graceful, but her hands were steady and she’d never pass up a chance to spend time with the target of her affections.

\-----------

The duo had spent at least an hour searching around the forest in the outskirts of town before they finally found the flower in question. Gertrude had given them a detailed description of where to look and even provided them with a sketch of the lily. Once they found the bush they took a moment just to stare. The flowers were beautiful; they had wide petals that appeared to be white with just the slightest tinge of blue and was nearly bioluminescent, even in the daylight.

Blaise was the first to approach, gently taking the shears that were provided by the Flarell’s and snipping the delicate stem of the flower. She then gingerly took the flower into her hands and placed it gently into the container Pike brought along. Once the box was shut, the duo let out a sigh of relief.

_ “Ready to head back?” _ She asked with a small smile. Pike nodded, seeming positively elated by their successful catch.

As they began their walk back, Blaise ran a hand through her fiery hair, unknowingly having gotten pollen from the underside of the petals all over her hands. 

Almost immediately Blaise felt different. She felt an unnatural warmth spread throughout her already inhumanly hot body. Pike noticed the change immediately and moved closer to figure out what was wrong. Blaise felt like she was burning at double her usual body heat, and judging by the sweat trickling down Pike’s forehead, she was right. Blaise felt the muscles in her lower abdomen tighten up like a coil while her mind felt like it was running through static. Pike’s brows furrowed deeper in concern as his deft fingers signed out to her, “What’s wrong, are you okay?” She didn’t process what he had signed to her at first. All she could think about was those same fingers at her waist, grabbing her thighs, around her neck, and between her legs. Once her mind finally caught up after fixating on the half orc’s long calloused fingers she noticed the slickness between her thighs that definitely was not sweat.

“Aw fuck.” Blaise thought out loud as she swallowed thickly wanting to move away from Pike, but not finding the strength to move her legs. In fact, just as she pinpointed that this was all because of  _ that fuckin’ plant _ , another wave of arousal crashed over her. Her breath hitched sharply as Pike caught her. His arms--- _ fuck _ \--- his hands felt like ice on her blazing flesh. Blaise didn’t even realise that her legs gave out under her until she was in his arms, her face buried in his strong chest. At this point she couldn’t even tell if the rapid thrumming was her pulse in her ears or Pike’s heart beat. It was as if she both took a dip into the most refreshing stream, and swallowed gallons of molten lava. In her haze, Blaise managed to catch the look of heavy concern in Pike’s eyes. She slowly reached up and caressed the side of his face, silently counting his freckles with half lidded eyes and unknowingly leaving a smear of pale blue pollen across his cheek.

“Yer s’pretty, Pike.” Blaise slurred as Pike stood up with her in his arms.

“I wan’ kiss yer dumb cute face.” Pike flushed at the compliment and couldn’t really respond since both of his hands were occupied holding the comparably smaller woman. Blaise’s eyes were trained on Pike’s lips, chapped, but recently wet from him licking them. She watched each minute movement they made as he attempted to form words that died before reaching his throat. Without looking up into his eyes she drawled out, “I wan’a sit on yer face and ride until I can’t breathe.” Pike audibly sputters at her frankly vulgar confession and nearly drops her in shock.  _ We need to get back to town and fast. _ He thinks to himself before he feels a sudden warmth crawl down his back. It definitely wasn’t Blaise, he was sure of that. One hand was still around his shoulders and she was busy licking and sucking her fingers on the other. He isn’t sure if that’s better or worse than what had just passed. For a brief moment he wondered how it would feel if instead of her fingers, her lips were wrapped around his- _ easy pal, this is your best friend's sister. _ Speaking of that, the more he holds on to Blaise, the more encompassed by her warmth he feels. It’s both suffocating and intoxicating for him. The smaller genasi woman grew restless in his hold, craning her head towards Pike’s neck, she licks a burning stripe from his collar to his jaw before following her trail back down with open mouthed kisses. A shiver ran so violently down Pike’s spine, he had to lean on a nearby tree for temporary support. 

Blaise pulled away for a moment to catch a glimpse at Pike’s face. He was flushed a deep red across his cheeks, his eyelids hung heavy over his irises that were thin disks almost completely swallowed by the dark expanse of his pupils. Her eyes found his lips again and without thinking she dove forward. Her hands slid up to the sides of his face and raked through his hair as she laid claim to his mouth. Blaise pulled away, breathless. “Put me down.” She ordered. In a sudden moment of clarity, both parties fully realized what happened and where this was going. 

“This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.” Blaise continued, “We can pretend this never happened and move on after.” It stung to say those things and--- though she could definitely get used to the view--- this wasn’t just about her or her feelings. There was a small pause as Pike attempted to gather his thoughts and ignore how tight his trousers had just gotten. He watched Blaise carefully as he pushed off of the tree he was leaning against and approached her. He walked her backwards until she was pressed against another wide tree. Pike then took her chin between his fingers and brought her head up just enough to watch him sign carefully and clearly, “What if I don’t want to?” He watched her eyes track each of his movements, enraptured by every bend and twist of his fingers. Once he knew he had her whole attention, he ground his hips into hers and continued,

“What if I want you to remember exactly what is  **going** to happen with **every step** you take back to the inn? What then?”

Pike could pinpoint the exact moment it registered in Blaise’s head because for just a second, her eyes rolled back at the image of him wrecking her shit that hard. “ _ Fuck _ .” Blaise practically whines before grabbing Pike by the front of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him. Pike’s hands immediately find Blaise’s hips and begin frantically pulling apart her robes. Blaise has one of her hands wound tightly in Pike’s onyx locks while the other trails slowly down his chest, snaking its way under his shirt and back up his muscled torso. Pike broke away from the kiss to trail more down Blaise’s neck and chest, biting and sucking aggressive little bruises into her flesh. He only paused to pull his shirt over his head after Blaise attempted to yank it off herself. In a desperate move to free her of her wrapped top, Pike ended up jerking it down enough to free her breasts. Blaise sighed out a moan as his lips attached to the flesh of one of them, biting more marks onto her chest as his off hand teased the nipple of the other breast. 

While Pike busied himself, Blaise’s hand that wasn’t still tangled in his hair had travelled lower, but before she could reach the edge of his trousers, his free hand caught her wrist and pinned it by her head against the tree. He peeked his head up to look directly into Blaise’s eyes and shook his head before moving his attention back to her neck. Blaise removed her hand from his hair and attempted again to pull his trousers down, but Pike caught her other wrist quickly and pinned them both above her head with one of his much larger hands. With his other hand he grabbed her jaw firmly, making her look at his face before letting go and making an ‘ I’m watching you’ gesture. He then, much like how Blaise was just moments ago, slowly trailed his hand down her stomach, feeling each muscle twitch under his finger tips. The only difference was that her pants were no longer an issue. Pike hooked his index finger under her remaining small clothes and with a small tug, they fell to the floor with her other clothes. The larger half-orc secretly delighted in the small surprised look on his counterpart's face, and then memorized the look of arousal that quickly clouded that expression as his middle finger slowly slid into her opening with no resistance. It wasn’t long before he was able to slide another in with it, after Blaise hitched up one of her legs and hooked it around his hip.

Pike took great pleasure in watching any remaining composure melt away from the hot headed monk. With just a small crook of his thick fingers, she was putty in his palm. Blaise was already a wreck, her needy whines dampened by the surrounding flora. With each thrust and curl of her companions fingers, her hips would jump up in an attempt to match Pike’s tempo. Her staccato gasps only broken up by small moans and commands.

_ “H--arder.” _

_ “Faster.” _

_ “Please-- Pleasepleasepleaseplease.”  _

The genasi woman felt for the first time like she was actually on fire. Pike watched her flame-like hair flare up as she crawled towards climax, grinding her clit onto the heel of his palm. Her wrists burned beneath his other hand, but he held her steady while fucking his fingers into her. He could tell she was close from how tightly she was gripping his fingers and the now even more audible sound of her sex greedily taking his digits. Blaise rested her head on the tree behind her, her eyes rolling back. She hasn’t had many partners in the past, but this so far was the most intense encounter she’s ever experienced. 

At least she thought so before Pike moved his thumb to circle her clit, causing her to see stars. 

She fought in his grip, desperate to latch on to something, but Pike wasn’t having it. He retrieved his hands and pressed his full weight onto Blaise, pinning her fully to the tree. Blaise cried out in frustration, but was cut off by Pike’s hand around her throat. He held just enough to catch her attention, still leaving some room for her to breathe. She wheezed in a breath and looked up into his eyes. Never in their time of traveling has Blaise seen such an intense glare from the half-orc. They were practically nose to nose, his hips nearly crushing hers as one of her legs remained hooked around him. Pike’s free hand reached down and grabbed her exposed thigh, with enough strength to press small bruises into it, and turned his head so his lips were right up against the shell of her ear. His bassy voice crackled in her ear from lack of use.

_ “ _ **_This is your only warning, behave or I pick how this ends._ ** _ ” _

When he pulls back to check her expression, only to see mild confusion before he clarifies, 

_ “ _ **_Your choice._ ** _ ” _

__ His mouth goes back to her ear.

_ “ _ **_My mouth-_ ** _ ” _

He then grinds their hips together.

_ “ _ **_Or my dick._ ** _ ” _

Blaise whimpers.

_ “Is both an option?” _ She sighs out heavily.

_ “ _ **_No. Choose._ ** _ ” _ Pike barked back as he slid his hand between them again and re-inserted his fingers into her, slowly pumping them in and out. Blaise whined softly and pouted at him, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. Once she realized that Pike wasn’t going to take a nonverbal answer, she gave up quickly.

_ “Just fuck me already.” _ She grumbled between groans.

Pike just raised a brow at her defiance and stilled his fingers, waiting with a patience that was wearing very thin. He leans closer to her face and repeats himself. 

_ “ _ **_Mouth. Or. Dick. I want to hear you say it._ ** _ ” _

Blaise moans as a shiver runs up her back--- she could get used to hearing him boss her around. Feeling her high come back down, her burning neediness returned.

_“Please.”_ She begged. _“If you don’t_ _put your dick in me_ ** _right now_** _I’m going to go insane.”_

Pike smiled sweetly,  _ “ _ **_Atta girl._ ** _ ” _ He said before freeing himself from his breeches and lining himself up at her entrance. Pike peppers Blaise’s jawline and neck with small kisses as he slowly pushes in, trying not to hurt the smaller woman. Blaise pants sharply before letting out a long moan and digging her fingers into his biceps. The stretch around his cock alone made her see stars. 

Whatever was in that flowers’ pollen was some POTENT ass shit. 

Inch by inch, Blaise was slowly lowered onto him. The drag of his cock along her insides was  _ heavenly _ . Blaise weakly whined as Pike bottomed out inside of her, growling into her neck. They both took a moment to catch their breath. It felt like their nerves were cranked up to 100, but in the best way possible. 

Pike struggled to keep his composure, his stuttering breath brushing down Blaise's collarbone. Her insides were so warm and gripped him so tightly he almost came from just that. His mind was static. The only thing he could focus on was the occasional pulse of her heat engulfing his sex. It wasn't until he heard Blaise's voice, strained and high pitched.

_ "Please….move...I can't wait much long-" _

Before she could finish, Pike gripped both sides of her hips tightly and proceeded to thrust into her repeatedly. Blaise let out a shocked yelp that quickly devolved into a loud, drawn out groan. Her hands scrambled for a hold on his back, raking her nails down the half-orcs shoulder blades leaving burning trails in their wake. 

Pike's hips stuttered as he bit down onto Blaise's shoulder in a weak attempt to stifle a moan as he continued to thoroughly rearrange Blaise's guts.

After a particularly hard thrust he ground their hips together and growled into her ear, 

_ " _ **_Again._ ** _ " _

Blaise smirked before grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back and whispering in his ear, 

_ "Don't have to tell me twice."  _

And then proceeded to drag her burning nails from the tops of his shoulders all the way down to his lower back. Pike moaned breathily and pistoned his hips harder, causing Blaise's mouth to drop open-- unable to control the sounds coming out of her mouth as wanton noises escaped her throat. She managed to slip her hands into his trousers and grab two handfuls of his ass, searing her handprints into both cheeks.

Pike growled into her neck as they both began to chase their now quickly arriving orgasms. Pike’s thrusts became more erratic as Blaise pressed more heated palms across his torso. The genasi desperately clung to the half-orcs shoulders, struggling to get coherent words to come out of her mouth as he claimed her insides.

_ “P--lea--se. C-comi--ng-guH!” _ She breathed out brokenly as her eyes started to roll back. Blaise came with an aggressive jolt after Pike maneuvered a hand between them and rubbed small, vicious circles onto her clit. Pike managed to pull out before he could spill any of his seed in the smaller woman, instead his release coated her thighs and stomach. 

Blaise’s breath was haggard as she attempted to catch it. Her now dirtied thighs shook violently and Pike would have moved to clean her up if he wasn’t so transfixed by how her pussy still seemed to be clenching around nothing. He was shaken out of his stare by Blaise trying to wriggle out of his grip and stand on her own. He stopped her and gently placed her down before snatching up a spare ‘kerchief from one of their adventuring packs and cleaning them both up as best as he could. The large man was still a bit shaken up by the affair, but he knew with confidence that Blaise is in significantly worse shape, his minor burns be damned. Any small injuries acquired during their little escapade can easily get patched up once they get back to town and rest for a bit. With that, he helped Blaise dress herself, scooped up their now much more safely contained Lovers Lily and any other supplies, and began the trek back to town. All while carrying Blaise, since she can barely stand let alone walk.

Pike had a sneaking feeling that Grib and Tsun aren’t going to let them live this one down when they find out. Blaise however is thinking about how she’ll thank that kind old woman for putting that mission on the taverns corkboard.


End file.
